random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
(Then We) Jump
Track 5 off DJ M.K.A.'s album Everywhere We Go. This song features MC Rock, Rat Kid and Pistol Josh. ---- Pistol Josh Come on, boy, we're making movies DJ M.K.A. We make a major album We make a major song, then we Jump, jump, jump, jump We climb up the charts We all run the games, then we Jump, jump, jump, jump We swim in the ocean We swim in the river, then we Jump, jump, jump, jump So you better rep your city (MC Rock: Alright, I'm about to do this!) You get your feet burned, then you Jump, jump, jump, jump MC Rock Okay! It's time to jump! Feeling the gravity A new album is out, getting publicty I'm back in the game, I'm back in the scene This is a shout out to all that have been missing me Yeah, it's time for the rock to MC So better tape your radios and burn your CDs Oh wait, you people don't do that anymore No wonder your lines and rhythm are so poor Rock! DJ M.K.A. We make a major album We make a major song, then we Jump, jump, jump, jump (MC Rock: Rock!) We climb up the charts We all run the games, then we Jump, jump, jump, jump We swim in the ocean We swim in the river, then we Jump, jump, jump, jump (MC Rock: Rock!) So you better rep your city You get your feet burned, then you Jump, jump, jump, jump MC Rock They jump on the beat when they hear MC Rock Climb up the tower when I jump in the clock Every beat I spit on I make it fire And you claim you do not like it and you are a freaking liar Rat Kid Yeah! New album out, so summer's here On the stage, the drummer's here A thousand haters, ain't got no fear Okay, the platinum trophy is near It's the Rock, Josh, MK and Dodger all on the same tune We make the clubs go crazy, we'll keep you up to noon We'll keep you up to date, we'll make streets riot We make them all go loud when they were previously quiet DJ M.K.A. We make a major album We make a major song, then we Jump, jump, jump, jump (MC Rock: Rock!) We climb up the charts We all run the games, then we Jump, jump, jump, jump We swim in the ocean We swim in the river, then we Jump, jump, jump, jump (MC Rock: Rock!) So you better rep your city You get your feet burned, then you Jump, jump, jump, jump Rat Kid They jump on the beat when they hear Rat Kid (Pistol Josh: Yeah) You know I like to dance, and that is a fact, kid (Pistol Josh: Uptown) You better jump, boy when you here my coach call Catch me in the disco 'cause I love to ball Pistol Josh Newcomer here, better stay alert Better not jack off, don't want nobody hurt Riding in the hood, leaving haters with dirt So fly like an eagle in the desert You know we like to party, MK, so bring out the coke Driving cars worth millions, selling dope Even if you find it hard to cope We're gonna invade the charts and leave you at the bottom DJ M.K.A. We make a major album We make a major song, then we Jump, jump, jump, jump We climb up the charts We all run the games, then we Jump, jump, jump, jump We swim in the ocean We swim in the river, then we Jump, jump, jump, jump So you better rep your city You get your feet burned, then you Jump, jump, jump, jump Pistol Josh They jump on the beat when they hear Pistol Josh Rapping with a DJ like I am Rick Ross Number one gangster, but I ain't drunk So you better build up power on your feet and... MC Rock Jump! Category:Lyrics Category:Song lyrics